Warren Cook Gets Grounded For Gigantic Infinity
Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Dave (Coulden Pettit) ~ Voiced by Dave *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ella *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Joey *Anthonyg3281 ~ Voiced by Joey *Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by David *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by David *Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Eric *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Mrlegofan404 *AngryWalkthroughs *VideoMan1443 *amsalley94 *Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid) ~ Voiced by Eric *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) ~ Voiced by Brian *TheSuperBaxter *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mrs. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement *MaxWalson2 *KingBWings *Joseph Slaty *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield *YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Susan *TacoComedian *TheHeatherFan2002 *PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Sophie the Otter) ~ Voiced by Kayla *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Slim Wario *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Avromps1999 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) ~ Voiced by David *Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David *Noodle ~ Voiced by Kayla *Custard ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Ka-Chung ~ Voiced by Kendra *Foo ~ Voiced by Ivy *B.B. Jammies ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Jazzi ~ Voiced by Princess Transcript walks to the video store scheming to: Warren at the video store scheming Warren: "Hi, can I have Monsters, Inc. on DVD please?" Video Store Manager: "OK, here you go." Warren: "Thank you." to: Warren at home in the living room sitting on the couch Warren: "Now that I have got Monsters, Inc. on DVD, it's time for me to watch it." Minutes Later Warren: "That was an awesome movie!" walks into the living room Alan: "Hi, Warren, I'm back from work." is angry Alan: "Wait a minute! What movie did you buy?" Warren: "I bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD!" confiscates the Monsters, Inc. DVD Alan: "Warren Cook! That movie is made by Disney! You're banned from everything made by Disney! That is absolutely it! You are grounded for gigantic infinity! I will take this DVD back to the video store!" Sophie the Otter is in her houseboat on her computer Sophie the Otter: "Oh deat! Another Warren fan! I am so mad! I must go straight to Warren's house right away!" Alan and Warren are in the living room Alan: "Because you got Monsters, Inc. on DVD, I will be putting a diaper on your head." Warren: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Dad, I can't see a darn thing when i have a diaper on my head. Come on!" Alan: "I don't care, Warren. I have the right to put a diaper on your head and that is final!" puts a diaper on Warren's head Warren: "What the-?! I can't see a darn thing!" Alan: "I don't care! Don't take that diaper off of your head until Sophie the Otter arrives. Now it's time to call Sophie and her friends. They will arrive in 15 minutes outside in the backyard! Let's go, Warren." minutes later, everyone is outside Alan: "Warren, you have a lot of visitors to see." Sophie: "I am Sophie the Otter, also known as PB&Jotterisnumber1. I really hate it when you do bad stuff like making fake VHS openings and buying Disney stuff without permission." misternintendoking: "This is me misternintendoking. I heard that you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD when you weren't supposed to get it." Vitzie629: "My name is Vitzie629, I am so mad with you still buying Disney stuff." Dave: "I am Dave. I can't stand your attitude anymore!" Slippy V: "I am Slippy V. Monsters, Inc. is made by Disney. You aren't supposed to buy Disney DVDs because you are still grounded." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "DavidtheAnimationGuy here. You started to get as other users." JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. I heard that you bought a Disney item again." TheTailsGirls Jade: "My name is The TailsGirls Jade. I can't stand you always doing back stuff on YouTube." louielouie95: "I am louielouie95. You need to learn your lesson about not buying any Disney stuff while grounded." BrandontheMovieGuy: "I am BrandontheMovieGuy. You are still banned from stuff made by Disney." Anthonyg3281: "Hi, my name is Anthonyg3281. How dare you buy that Monsters, Inc. DVD!" Calebcomedian: "This is Calebcomedian. I have come to punish you, you bad boy!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "I am RobertCoatesAnimation. You shouldn't have bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD. Why did you disobey us." Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "Hey, Barney here. You must watch my show instead of Disney because you are turned into a baby." KawaiiSugarbunny: "This is KawaiiSugarbunny. I can't believe you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD when you were told not to." Mrlegofan404: "My name is Mrlegofan404. I told you you have lost your memories about Disney forever. You may have broken the rules." AngryWalkthroughs: "I am AngryWalkthroughs. I have come back to punish you for the time." VideoMan1443: "VideoMan1443 is back. You started to defy your punishments again." amsalley94: "My name is amsalley94. I still do not like being a Warren fan." Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "This is me Leopald Slikk. I can't stand you blocking me on YouTube.") Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "My name is Ronald Rameriez. I hope you die one day.") TheSuperBaxter: "TheSuperBaxter here. You should also know that you are strictly forbidden to purchase anything made by Disney." Mrs. Shaw: "I am Mrs. Shaw. You are bad student of mine. Tomorrow you will have lots of homework." Mr. Dike: "I am Mr. Dike. I will give you some detentions every day." Super Patrick: "Super Patrick is back. I have had it with you behavior." HiddenintheBasement: "This is me HiddenintheBasement. You weren't supposed to buy Monsters, Inc. on DVD, but you did anyway." MaxWalson2: "My name is MaxWalson2. You are still not allowed to see Muppets Most Wanted in theaters." KingBWings: "Hey, KingBWings here. Next time, you must follow the rules about not making fake VHS openings or being a Disney fan." Joseph Slaty: "Joseph Slaty has returned. I heard that you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD without permission." Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell. You are banned from everything made by Disney." WeHateWarrenCook: "This is me WeHateWarrenCook. You should have thought about not buying a Disney movie from the video store." FlemAlFlem: "I am FlemAlFlem. You weren't supposed to get a Disney DVD while grounded." PurpatMetaKnight2000:"Hey, PurpatMetaKnight2000 here. You will never touch any Disney stuff ever again. And if you do so, you will die." Josh09pps: "This is me Josh09apps. I hope you don't make fake VHS openings ever again." SamLarfield: "My name is SamLarfield. I am very angry that you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD after you were told not to get it." YouMookSaidTimon: "YouMookSaidTimon here. Don't you ever think about downloading anything made by Disney ever again." TacoComedian: "I am TacoComedian. I can't believe bought a Disney movie that you shouldn't have done." TheHeatherFan2002: "I am the TheHeatherFan2002. I have had it with your childish attitude!" Xfactor1234: "I am Xfactor1234. I called every Disney store manager in the world and told them to ban you from entering any Disney stores." Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "Watashi wa Reicheru the Yokai Spirit! You will never think or daydream about Tinkerbell ever again." Julia Bayne: "My name is Julia Bayne. I don't want you buying any Disney items from any stores ever again." Carlos Webshooter: "Carlos Webshooter here. You weren't allowed to buy Monsters, Inc. on DVD because it was made by Disney." 57kirbyTV: "57kirbyTV is back. You have lost trips to Disney World as well." RocketPowerGal24: "This is RocketPowerGal24. I can't stand your behavior anymore." CodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "I am CodytheGoAnimateFan2002. You weren't allowed to get Monsters, Inc. on DVD while you are still grounded." Christan Adams: "My name is Christan Adams. I do hope you stop being a Disney fan." Rainbow Dash: "I am Rainbow Dash. I hope you start liking My Little Pony." Slim Wario: "I'm Slim Wario. And you will forget everything about Disney for the rest of your life." WigglesWorld: "Hey, WigglesWorld here. I hope you learned you lesson someday. Start liking The Wiggles." Avromps1999: "I am Avromps1999. I checked YouTube, and I became a Warren fan that I don't like!" Lou Dinh: "I am Lou Dinh. I don't like you collecting anything Disney related." HeroesYes VilliansNo: "This is HeroesYes VilliansNo. I hope you stop liking Disney one day." MinecraftMan20: "My name is MinecraftMan20. I am banning from anything made by Disney. What do you think about that?" Steve: "This is Steve Burns the Blue's Clues host. You need to pay attention to me and Blue's show and not Disney." Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel. You are still prohibited to think about Disney characters." Wreck It Ralph: "My name is Wreck It Ralph. And you know what, I will smash all your Disney stuff and Youtube accounts." Wallace: "I'm Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. You will be liking my franchise from now on." Queen Lanolin: "It is I, Queen Lanolin. You will have memories captured by non Disney companies from now on." Coulden Pettit: "I am Coulden Pettit. You will have no business making fake VHS openings and liking Disney movies." Noodle: "I'm Noodle." Custard: "I'm Custard." Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung." Foo: "I'm Foo." B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies." Jazzi: "And last but not least, I'm Jazzi. We're the Save-Ums. We'll donate all your Disney stuff to the Save-Um Central." Mrs. Shaw: "Warren, this will teach you a lesson. You will be wearing a diaper for the rest of your natural born life." louielouie95: "That's correct, Warren. You are wearing a diaper forever. And you are grounded for gigantic infinity." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I agree with louielouie95. And your punishments are no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney CD roms, no Disney World Parks, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney related things, no Disney VHS's, no Disney DVDs, no Disney Blu Rays, and no fast food places. And you will forget your memories captured by Disney." TheTailsGirls Jade: "As a punishment, you will be turned into a baby." BrandontheMovieGuy: "Start!" Warren: (shrinking) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (now a baby) "I'm sorry for buying Monsters, Inc. on DVD." DavidTheAnimationGuy: "You will stay as a baby forever!" Slippy V: And you'll be forced to watch old time shows and movies such as Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Happy Harmonies, The Captain and the Kids, Count Screwloose, Harman - Ising, Barney Bear, Hanna - Barbera, Bob Allen, Tex Avery, Droopy, George Gordon, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior, Spike, Carl Urbano, Spike and Tyke, All Stars, The Boy Friends, Charley Chase, Irwin S. Cobb, Max Davidson, Features/Streamliners, Harry Langdon, Laurel and Hardy, Musical Comedies, The Little Rascals, Our Gang Comedies, Pitts and Todd, The Taxi Boys, Todd and Kelly, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Getting Even With Dad, All Dogs Go To Heaven, National Velvet, The Black Stallion, Little Women, The Wizard of Oz, The Secret of Nimh, The Pebble and the Penguin, Broadway Melody of 1936, Broadway Melody of 1938, Buster Keaton, Cavalcade of MGM Shorts, Cavalcade of Vitaphone Shorts, Judy Garland, MGM Composers Collection, MGM Horror Classics MGM/UA Home Video Laserdisc Sampler, MGM: When The Lion Roars, Crime Does Not Pay, Dogville Comedies, Fitzpatrick Traveltalks, Classic Musical Shorts from the Dream Factory, Classic Shorts from the Dream Factory, Robert Benchley Comedies, Dr Seuss How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Horton Hears A Who, The Phantom Tollbooth, Anchors Aweigh, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, Tom Sawyer, Babes In Toyland, Rock and Rule, Magic Boy, The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue, Igor, Arthur and the Invisibles, Ben Hur: A Tale of Christ, Gone with the Wind, An American In Paris, The Thin Man, 2001: A Space Odyssey, The Broadway Melody, The Big Parade, Ben Hur, The Band Wagon, Easter Parade, Anna Christie, The Great Ziegfeld, Singin in the Rain, Doctor Zhivago, Skyfall, Annie Get Your Gun, Mrs. Miniver, North By Northwest, Min and Bill, He Who Gets Slapped, Flesh and the Devil, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Grand Hotel, Ninotchka, The Crowd, The Philadelphia Story, Babes In Arms, The Big House, Mutiny on the Bounty, Meet Me In St. Louis, The Bad and the Beautiful, Gigi, The Rogue Song, Pardon Us, Pack Up Your Troubles, The Devil's Brother, Sons of the Desert, March of the Wooden Soldiers, Vagabond Lady, Bonnie Scotland, The Bohemian Girl, Kelly The Second, Mister Cinderella, Our Relations, General Spanky, Way Out West, Hollywood Party, Nobody's Baby, Pick A Star, Topper, Merrily We Live, Swiss Miss, Block Heads, Air Raid Wardens, Nothing But Trouble, Romeo and Juliet, Anna Karenina, A Tale of Two Cities, Greed, Ah Wilderness, Agent Cody Banks. Sweethearts, Captains Courageous, Casino Royale, High Society, Spectre, La Boheme, Altars of Desire, The Viking, Queen Christina, A Christmas Story, The Barretts of Wimpole Street, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, The Huckleberry Hound Show, Superman: The Animated Series, Toonheads, The Powerpuff Girls, NASCAR Racers, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed Edd N Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, The Flintstones, I Am Weasel, Butch Cassidy, The Super Globetrotters, Samson and Goliath, The Jetsons, Pac Man, Sealab 2021, Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles, The Pebbles and Bamm Bamm Show, A Day in the Life With Ranger Smith, Wildfire, Jonny Quest, The Ruff and Reddy Show, The Space Kidettes, The Gary Coleman Show, The New Adventures of Jonny Quest, CB Bears, Sealab 2020, What A Cartoon, Scooby Doo Where Are You, The Yogi Bear Show, The Flintstone Kids, The Tom and Jerry Show, The Biskitts, The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera, The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show, Top Cat, Fred and Barney Meet The Thing, Goober and the Ghost Chasers, Harlem Globetrotters, Boo Boo Runs Wild, The Magilla Gorilla Show, King of the Hill, Family Guy, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Sealab 2021, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, The Brak Show, Home Movies, Survivor, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Big Brother, 60 Minutes, The Young and the Restless, 48 Hours, The Bold and the Beautiful, The Price Is Right, I Love Lucy, The Late Late Show with Tom Snyder, America's Funniest Home Videos, General Hospital, 20/20, Good Morning America, ABC World News, My So Called Life, Family Feud, The View, Live with Kelly, Monday Night Football, Nightline, Saturday Night Live, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, Today, Dateline NBC, Days of Our Lives, Friends, NBC Nightly News, Law and Order, Monday Night Football, The Tonight Show, Meet the Press, CBS Evening News, Face the Nation, CBS News Sunday Morning, CBS Morning News, Reliable Sources, CNN Presents, Larry King Live, Crossfire, CNN Daybreak, Style with Elsa Klensch, CNN Special Report, Whose Line Is It Anyway, Masters of Illusion, Mad TV, Gilmore Girls, 7th Heaven, The Simpsons, The X Files, Fox NFL, Futurama, Fox and Friends, Fox Major League Baseball, Power Rangers, Monday Night Football, The NFL Today, NASCAR on CBS, MSNBC Live, Hardball with Chris Matthews, Imus in the Morning, The News with Brian Williams, The Site, NBC Olympic Broadcasts, Inside the NBA, Hardwood Classics, NBA Action, Queer As Folk, Showtime Championships, Stargate SG-1, The Outer Limits, The Paper Chase, Soul Food, Squawk Box, Market Watch, The Edge, National Geographic Explorer, Market Week, Today's Business, Bull Session, NHL on NBC, Business Center, The Money Wheel, Steals and Deals, Inside Opinion, and many other old time shows and movies not made by Disney." Sophie the Otter: "And also, you'll be forced to watch new shows such as Adventure Time, Steven Universe, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, Teen Titans Go, Clarence, Uncle Grandpa, We Bare Bears and many other new shows not made by Disney." Jazzi: "And you'll be forced to watch my TV show which is The Save-Ums." Calebcomedian: "And also, you'll be forced to watch movies such as A Tale of Two Cities, Assignment in Brittany, Apache Trail, Mutiny on the Bounty, The Adventurer, Tarzan The Ape Man, Viva Villa, The Firefly, Boom Town, Northwest Passage, Casino Royale, The Navigator, Beyond the Sierras and many other movies not made by Disney." RobertCoatesAnimation: "And also, you'll be forced to play video games such as Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros, Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, Parappa the Rapper, World of Goo, Minecraft, Angry Birds, Goat Simulator, Donkey Kong, Super Smash Bros, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, F Zero GX, The New Zealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac Man, Crash Bandicoot, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Ninjabread Man, Jetpack Joyride, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, Final Fantasy, and many other video games not made by Disney." BrandonTheMovieGuy: "And also, you'll be forced to play CD roms such as Our Gang Classics and many other CD roms not by Disney." Calebcomedian: "And also, you'll be forced to listen to music such as The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Elvis Presley, Pink Floyd, Yoko Ono, Queen, Led Zeppelin, The Beach Boys, Bob Dylan, The Who, Bee Gees, Brian Epstein, George Martin, David Bowie, Jimi Hendrix, Michael Jackson, Elton John, Nirvana, Eric Clapton, AC/DC, U2, The Kinks, Oasis, ABBA, Radiohead and many other music not made by Disney." Warren: "I knew I shouldn't have gotten that DVD. I'm a bad kid." Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Warren Cook Category:Most Viewed GoAnimate videos Category:Videos Category:Grounded Videos